


Together They Will Conquer

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: #tbt, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Goth Lolita!Morgause., Goth!Merlin, Modern AU, Wiccan!Morgause, Wiccan!merlin, Wiccan!morgana, goth!Morgana, jock!arthur, kill me, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Morgana may be the trademark witch at school, but that doesn't mean she can't have any friends. Merlin/Morgana.</p><p>((This has already been posted on Fanfiction.net, and I wrote this in 7th and 8th grade, and it's probably the 6th worst thing in my entire portfolio.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together They Will Conquer

“Love and magic are powerful things, but together, they will conquer.”

 

I pulled on a plain black shirt, adjusting the lace turtle neck under it so it wouldn't wrinkle. Running a brush through my long black hair, I eyed myself in the mirror. Something wasn't right. I grabbed my favorite eyeliner and dragged it across my left eye lid, lengthening the line that extended from my lashes by a fraction of an inch.

Perfect.

“Bye!" I yelled back sarcastically into my empty house, my adopted parents left long ago. I pulled my black mini skirt down a bit (dress code) before entering my favorite high school, but tugged it back up when I entered 1st period. I twirled my ring absentmindedly while staring out the window, deciding not to pay attention to what ever bull crap that my math teacher was filling the other students’ minds with this time.

“Morgana??" A Carmel hand waved before my eyes brought me down to earth. “Class is over." I smiled sweetly at her.

“Let’s go Gwen. I have a class not to attend." I said, grabbing my

books and leading her out the door.

Gwen leaned up against my locker while I put my backpack in it.

“Look at him..." She gazed longingly across the hall to an all

familiar blonde who was too busy cramming a freshman in to the

wall to notice her.

“Do I have to?" I snarled, slamming my locker closed. The noise

brought one of his cronies’ attentions to us, and the dark haired

boy whispered into his blond companions ear. He turned to look

at us, and stalked over. CRAP.

“Well lookie here guys; it’s our favorite witch." He spat the last

word bitterly.

“Wicken" I whispered, suddenly feeling very small.

“What was that FREAK?" He yelled, getting so close I could smell

what he had for breakfast. (Bagels)

“Hi Arthur..." Gwen muttered. He turned, wyes widening

considerably.

“G... Gwen! How are you?" He asked cheerily, and I ran.

Storming out onto the courtyard, I picked the furthest picnic table

from the school and began brainstorming exactly what I was going

to do to Arthur. Perhaps I could turn his hair green! Or maybe a

huge zit on his nose! No, none of those would work. Even if they

did, I couldn't do all the spells right.

“I am going to go ahead and guess that isn't homework" A light

hearted boy’s voice came from above me. I looked him down at

some of the random symbols I'd been drawing and scrambled to

cover them up before he could see.

“Relax, I am not going to judge you." He sat down across from me,

brushing his raven hair out of his eyes with a black manicured

hand. I looked him over subtly. Dark skinny jeans, paired with

beautifully with a long sleeved black shirt. A cord hung around his

neck and dipped down below his collar, so I couldn't see what it

bore.

“Morgana" I put my hand out for him to shake, and he did.

“Merlin" He smiled “You know, you're not as antisocial as you

want them to believe. You’re really a sweet girl"

I stared at him. The only other person who saw through me like

that were Gwen and I’ve known her forever.

“How... How did you..."

“I can read you aura" He said. I smiled.

“That is so cool! So are you a warlock?"

He nodded “I prefer sorcerer. Just saying"

"…And you can read auras well?" I asked.

“Yeah. It is difficult, but I can teach you if you want"

“Heck yeah!" I smiled my widest smile as the bell rang. “Oh that's-

“Yeah.”I sighed, at the bell he’d have to leave, and I’d probably

never see him again. “What do you have next?”I asked hopefully,

even though I knew there was no way he had science next.

“Science"

“Me too.” There is hope! “How come-"

“New here."

“Oh cool! Why don't we-"

“I would love to"

“Stop cutting me off!!!" I yelled, and we both burst out laughing.

I headed for class, and we barely scooted through the door before

the final bell rang.

Merlin took the seat net to mine.

“So who were you trying to hex earlier??" He whispered as the

teacher walked in, calling other than Arthur-frickin-Pendragon to

her desk.

“Him" I pointed and Merlin nodded.

“Ok on the embarrassment scale 1-10"

"11 ½” I answered almost breaking my pencil in half. Merlin

turned to his desk for a moment, grabbing a memo pad and

scribbling into it.

“Try this" He said passing the book to me.

“A verbal spell?"

“Try it!!" He encouraged me.

I turned to the front of the class, and focused my energy on

Arthur, and read it off.

It took a moment, but when Arthur turned around to take his

seat, I noticed it.

Apparently I wasn't the only one.

“Oh my gosh..." a girl in front of me said.

“Arthur’s got a hard on!" the girl next to me squealed.

I stared at Merlin, smiling. He smirked and leaned over

“I have one that lets you skip the awful thing you have to go

though ever month too."

Gwen met up with us in English, and I guess she liked Merlin too,

she chattered away to him until class started.

When the last bell sounded, Merlin and I said good bye to Gwen.

“Where do you live?” I asked. He pointed in the opposite direction

from my place.

“Do you want to come over??" I asked.

“That would be great" We began walking in the direction of my

house, talking bout TV and other light-hearted topics, when a red

convertible pulled up.

“Oh look our favorite witch has a girlfriend!" Arthur taunted from

the driver seat. I ignored him, and judging by how Merlin acted,

(He continued babbling away) he'd experience similar torture in

his old school.

“It looks like she cast a spell so that she can't hear us." one of the

creeps said loudly; I think it may have been lance.

“Witch!!" they all screamed in unison.

“For the last time," I screamed turning on my heel to fume at

them face to face. “I'M WICKEN!!" Merlin pulled me away before I

blew up their car or something really stupid.

“Don't do anything stupid"

“So we are on the same page?" I said, scathing. He nodded. “This

is me anyway." I pointed behind to my house, and we walked in.

He untied his laces after entering, and I took of my boots.

“Mom I brought a friend home!" I yelled in the direction of the

kitchen.

“Come have something to eat Gwen!" She called back, and we

strolled in. “Hi- that's not Gwen..." She starred at Merlin for a

moment, then laughed “Sorry, I must have made a terrible fool if

my self. Its nice to meet you..."

“Merlin" He pulled her hand towards his mouth and kissed her

knuckles lightly. “Pleasure”

“Oh, Gana," She said blushing. " I love your new boyfriend"

I tensed up “He's not my boyfriend." I said quickly.

“Ok, Ok." She backed off “Why don't you kids watch some TV

while I make dinner. You will be staying won't you, Merlin?"

“If you don't mind." He said

 ”Not at all dear. It's only one more plate." I led Merlin into the

den to pick a DVD. When he tripped and feel over his own two

feet.

“Merlin are you ok??" I helped him up.

“Yeah, I'm just a bit of a clutz."

“You didn't seem like that earlier."

“I put a balancing spell on the bottom on my converse."

“You are defiantly going to have to show me that later.”

“I'm home!" Someone called from the foyer.

“Who’s that?" Merlin asked

“My ‘brother’." I said putting air quotes around it “Adopted"

“Cool."

“Kids, dinner!" My mom yelled through the house. Merlin and I

rose from the couch and washed our hands before sitting beside

one another at the table. We served ourselves and dad kissed me

before he sitting himself next to mom.

“Why is he here?" My adopted brother sneered from the

doorway.

“Isn't that the guy-" Merlin asked.

“Yes, Merlin meet my older brother Arthur." Arthur snarled

before digging in to his pasta with gusto. We sat in silence for a

moment before Arthur began to speak again.

“Morgana hexed me again today"

“Actually, I did nothing today. If you are referring the incident in

science, that was purely your doing." I glanced at Merlin, who

snorted in to his water when he saw the look Arthur gave him.

(“I'm sorry." He said, wiping snot/water from his chin on the table

cloth.)

“What exactly did Morgana do?" Dad asked sourly.

“She made me... Stand on end" This time Merlin nearly choked on

his spaghetti, and I had to thump him on the back a few times

before delivering my retort.

“I still don't see how it’s my fault that Ms. Jones makes you hard"

“Alright!!" Dad dropped his fork “Both of you up stairs! In your

rooms!!"

“Ok c’mon Merlin." I stood and marched up stairs to my room. He

thanked my mom for the meal and scurried up after me.

“At the top of the stairs, Arthur confronted us.

“Let me guess, your girlfriend does magic too." Arthur asked

snidely.

“No" I lied smoothly. Arthur grabbed my sleeve, his forearm over

my chest, and backed me into the wall.

“I know that was you today. And I will get you." He threatened

darkly. Merlin clutched Arthur's shoulder and growled. “What do

you want?"

“Of you lay one more hand on her I will compel to remove your

own testicles with a butter knife. Are we clear?"

Arthur gulped and key go of me, And Merlin and I ran for my

room.

“Can you really do that?" I asked when the door shut behind us.

“No, but least I have a great poker face." We slid on the floor

together and talked.

“Do you have any games up here?"

“Yeah."

“Like what?"

“Uh... Clue?" I said looking at my shelves.

“Awesome" He said sarcastically. “So, about magic... What’s your

best kind?" He asked, leaning in slightly. I got up with out

answering, turning on some music, and unlocked the top draw on

my desk, pulling out two dolls.

“Thin walls" I said regarding the music “And voodoo"

“Wow!" He held out his hand for he doll, and I gave him the

finished one.

“I haven't started this kind of magic." He said, examining the small

thing carefully “What are its components?"

I smile at his genuine compassion. When I told Gwen, she didn't

talk to me for a week.

“The hair is Arthur’s, cut from his head during the new moon. The

shirt was cut from his most precious football jersey. The pants are

made from the one he admires most, so I took them from my

dads work trousers. And finally, the shoes taken from his most

precious item."

“What was that?" Merlin asked, making the doll dance in circles

on the pale carpet between us.

“Let's just say his stuff animal now has a butt crack."

Merlin chuckled quietly for a few seconds before asking, “So it

works?"

I pulled a safety pin from my dresser top, “Do you want to try?" I

asked, Hanson it to him. Merlin looked the doll over for a

moment, before lightly pricking its temple with the tip. We turned

off the music and scooted to the wall. After a few moments,

Merlin got bored and plunged the needle through the head. A few

seconds later, a thump sounded, from the room beside me, a

door creaked open an Arthur’s voice croaked out:

“Dad could you bring me some Morton? I have got a throbbing

head ache."

Merlin’s clear eyes widened ever further as he stared at the doll.

“Who's that?"

I looked down at the second blank doll. “No one yet. I might make

it Gwen in case she pisses me off one day, but that hasn't

happened yet happen so I guess it is just blank for now."

“Very cool!" Merlin flashes that smile again; cute I didn't do

anything but smile.

His cell phone buzzed and he struggled to get it out of his pocket.

“The joys of Skinny jeans..." He muttered sarcastically before

answering, “Hey mum… At a friends house... Sure I'll ask." He put

his hand over the mouth piece. “Do you want to come over to my

house tomorrow?"

I nodded “She said yes. Yes, Morgana is female. Yeah ok I'll ask

again… Can I stay here tonight, my mom isn't going to be in?"

“Sure"

“It's ok. Alright. Ok mum, good night!" He hung up “Mothers."

“Yeah" I sighed. “Do we need to go to your house to pick stuff

up??"

He nodded and we slipped out quietly.

“Home sweet home." Merlin said, opening the door.

I inhaled deeply, the warm and homey scent if warm cookies,

instead of the false stench of pine my house bears.

I hate pine now.

“Got everything?" Merlin appeared in a moment cramming a pair

of socks into a satchel.

We walked back in relative silence, teeth chattering from the cold.

We made it back to my house, Merlin changed in the bathroom

and I in my main room.

“Where am I going to sleep?" Merlin asked after emerging

wearing a black wife beater and deep purple cotton pants. I

looked back down at my book and patted a section of the bed

next to me.

“But only if you want to."

“Sure." He shrugged, and climbed in.

“It will be just like having a sleep over with one of my girl friends."

He looked at my strangely “So Gwen." He continued staring

“STOP!"

Merlin laughed quietly, and I turned off my lamp. We snuggled

down in between the sheets, and I feel asleep to Merlin soft

breathing and his arm snaking across my waist.

“Your an uptown falling down

West-end girl

Trying to see yourself in

A number one shoot-em-up..." My alarm clock sang, waking

Merlin and I simultaneously.

“Morning" He greeted me groggily.

“Hey" I said. He got up and shuffled to the bathroom to change.

I quickly got my favorite red and black top and decided to pair it

with a black lace tu-tu, white along the edges.

“Fish net or nylon?" I asked Merlin holding up two pairs of

leggings.

“Fish net, defiantly." He said through his tooth brush.

I put them on and joined Merlin in the bathroom, pulling my make

up bag from the drawer.

“Crap, you reminded me! I forgot mine!"

“Relax, you can use it." I handed him my eye shadow case. He

picked a lift blue to match his navy shirt.

“Thanks."

“No problem. Liquid, powder, or crayon?" I held out three

different eyeliners, he chose the liquid. “Mascara?"

“Heck no, I am not a girl!"

“I beg to disagree." Arthur growled from the doorway. Merlin and

I fell silent as he stumbled in wearing nothing but boxer shorts.

“I think you mean 'beg to differ'" I said.

“Whatever." Arthur grumbled picking up his razor. I snarled, and

Merlin pulled my chin in his direction. I turned and was met with

the clearest icy blue eyes I've ever seen.

“Morgana, pout." I did as he said, and he smeared some lipstick

on gently. “Pucker." now the top lip. “And rub." I rubbed them

together, and then looked in the mirror. My lips where coated in a

night colored gloss. His precision was perfect. “Oh, wait hold

still." He pressed his fore finger to my bottom lip and whispered

something, his eyes flashed brilliant gold. “Now it won't come off

for ten hours."

“Awesome." I grabbed the lip stick and attacked him, his hands

connecting with mine, trying to fight me off. Finally I battered my

way to his lips, smearing it on before he could escape. “Teach

me." I calmed down, suddenly very aware of those piercing eyes

on mine. He gently took my hand in his, curling four fingers down

and pressing my index finger to his bottom lip. And repeated the

words he told me, and felt the familiar flutter in my stomach as

the spell took effect.

“Freaks"

At school I learned I gave nearly every class with Merlin, except

one where he took health while I took film. We even shared child

care lab with Gwen. 

“Hold still!" Gwen’s futile cry floated through the open door from

the infant’s room. Merlin and I surveyed our room, we had our

work cut out for us.

“Who wants to hear a story?" Merlin asked, clapping once to get

their attention. They all stopped and looked at us curiously.

“I do! I do!" They all bounced up and down enthusiastically.

“What do want us to read?" I asked.

They all looks at us, and each other, and back at us.

“Sleeping beauty!" A small boy in the front said.

“Alright" I pulled a book off the shelf.

“Act it out." a small girl squealed.

“Ok, ok" I handed the book o a boy sitting in a chair to read out

loud. He opened it, barely started barely starts when our teacher

knocked on the door.

“Morgana, Merlin, Leon, this is a student who just switched

electives. I am putting her in here with you guys." She led the

beautiful blonde girl through the door. Who was a black corset

over a long sleeve white shirt, paired with along floor length shirt.

“That's ok, we were about to do a story. Would you like to play

Maleficent?" The girl nodded, and joined us in front of the class.

Leon began reading, and we noiselessly acted out the story, first

depicting the spell cast and then getting taken away by the fairy

godmothers. I ran into the prince in the woods and we hung out.

Then getting the fairies permission to leave, and finally, being

pricked by the spindle.

I lay quietly on the table; my eyes shut tight, waiting for this story

to finally end.

At last, Leon reached the portion of the story that worried me.

“Upon seeing aurora, the prince was so over come with her

beauty, he had to wake her." Merlin shook my shoulder, called

Auroras name, and even slapped my cheeks lightly, “But nothing

was working! Unless..." I felt Merlin’s sickeningly sweet breath

ripple across my face; his thumb stroked my cheek before his

gentle lips caressed mine.  My eyes fluttered open and I smiled up

at him before pressing against him again, letting him kiss me once

more while Leon read the remainder of the story.

“The Prince and Aurora where happy together; it was love at first

sight. They were married and lived happily ever after." He closed

the book, and Merlin and I separated. All the four year olds

cheered and we bowed. Merlin hugged me and whispered:

“She is like us."

“Hey I called out to the girl from child care. She turned. “I never

learned your name."

“Morgause." She smiled brilliantly. “It is nice to meet you."

“I'm Morgana, and this is Merlin." Merlin shook her hand.

“We have  a free period next, if u want to hang out."

“Sure."

We sat outside under a giant oak tree, eating lunch and getting to

know one another. “Morgause...”Merlin pipes up.”You wouldn't

happen to know any magic would you??"

"Geez Merlin, don't be too subtle, she might not catch your drift."

I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. He punched my arm playfully.

“Was it my clothes??" she asked bashfully.

“No, Merlin can read auras." I said, a little proud of my new

friends achievement.

“Nope, it was defiantly her clothes." He smiled mischievously.

“So what is your specialty??" I asked, feeling a little ridiculous at

my stupid question. “I’m pretty good at voodoo and Merlin here is

master of oral." (Merlin chuckled a bit at my choice of words

before I hit him in the stomach insisting he get his head out of the

gutter.)

“I'll show you." She took a felt tip marker out of her bag an drew

some symbols on her hand, circled them, then asked for the wax

from Merlin baby bell cheese. She put the red clump in the center

of her palm and placed her other hand over it. A red light shone

from the edge of her grip, then lifted the hand off the other.

A perfectly sculpted red Teddy Bear sat in her hand, smiling up at

“Alchemy." Merlin whispered in awe.

“It was your wax, you keep it." She handed it to Merlin, who

smiled at the small toy. “Equivalent exchange. I live by it."

______________________________________________________

Merlin sat next to me in history, playing

innocently with his bear like a small child.

Perhaps that was something I could read in

his aura; tough and scary looking exterior

with a loving and childish personality.

He sat the teddy on the corner of his desk

so it could watch us do bookwork, claiming

he needed to learn.

In the middle of trying to explain the black

plague to Merlin, I heard a sickening

squelching noise. Merlin and I turned

simultaneously to see a tanned hand over

Merlins:

“Teddy!" Merlin scratched Lance’s hand,

desperately trying to pry him off of the

small wax object.

Lance reflexively brought his hand up,

backhanding Merlin across the face. He

stumbled back and I caught him and brought

back my hand back, digging my finger nails

in to his palm flesh and buried my knuckles

in Lances nose.

And that was when Mr. Head walked in

“All three of you! Out!" He yelled, and we

were promptly marched out of the class and

to the principals’ office.

On our way down to the office, I took Merlin

hand in my own.

“Sit here, and don't move until he us ready

to see you" Mr. head left prompt

“Are you alright Merlin?" I asked. He

nodded. I stroked his cheek with the one

that was not entertwined in his. “Not any

more. Do you think you could put on some

tears for me?"

Merlin nodded and began to sob.

“Mr.Emrys? Ms. Lefey?" The secretary led us

into the principals’ office.

“M...Morgana? Is that your dad?" Merlin

asked through his tears.

“Yes." I turned to Mr. Pendragon and began

welling up myself. “Dad! The worst thing

happened in English!" I said, as though we

were sitting at the dinner table instead of

in his office with my hands clasped by a boy

he met yesterday.

“What happened Gana?" He asked.

“Well, Merlin and I were sitting and working

on our dark ages vocabulary worksheet, when

this mean boy lance came up and smashed

Merlins teddy!" Dad raised an eyebrow.

“Our new friend made it from out of wax

today at lunch." Merlin sniffed.

“And when Merlin tried to lift his handoff,

Lance hit him!" I pointed to Merlins swollen

cheek. “I lost it! I hit lance; punched him

full on in e face." I hid my face in my free

hand. “I've disappointed you daddy..." I

whispered

“Don't cry Gana..." He walked around the table rubbed my

back comfortingly.

“It wasn't on purpose, you won't get in trouble."

I lifted my tear stained face “You would do that for me?" I asked.

“Of course! Now don't tell Arthur it was me who let you off the hook."

“Thanks Morgana." Merlin said as we left.

“No problem Merlin" I said “I’d do anything for my best friend."

“Morgause!!" Merlin yelled across the car park. The blonde beauty turned

“Do you want to come Home with us??" he asked when we caught up with

“You guys aren't doing magic are you? It isn't a great thing to build a

friendship on you know."

“Yeah, but we’re going to watch a movie and get to know each other."

She though about it for a moment, then said yes.

*external point of view*

After Morgana left, Merlin and Morgause, who decided to spend the night,

huddled together around M&M's and popcorn to talk.

“So you like Morgana."

“Yes" Merlin admitted.

“A lot.” Morgause smirked.

“Get on with it Morgs.” Merlin said, utilizing the new nickname he had given

her earlier in the evening.

“And she likes you."

“No." Merlin hung his head.

“Yeah, she does."

“How do you know??" he snapped

“A girl can tell."

“No, no, no, we're just friends. She said so herself."

“Then you need to kick it up a notch." Morgause grabbed Merlin’s arm and

dragged him into the vacant kitchen.

Morgause scavenged the cupboards until she found what she wanted;

medium size pot for spaghetti.

“I need vanilla."

“Bean or extract?" Merlin asked, confused.

“Bean."

Merlin spent the rest of the night fetching what ever Morgause needed,

finishing off the night with a spell and a cork.

I dressed my best the next morning. Black cocktail dress and fish net

gloves, Topped off with a deep purple, tiny top hat, Bobby pinned to my

“What's with the get up??" Gwen asked before first block math.

“Good morning!" Merlin interrupted cheerily as he strolled through the

classroom. “I have some lovely herbal tea for my savior!" he said, placing

one of the two cups he was holding in front of me.

“Merlin, what are you doing in here?” Gwen crossed her arms over her

chest, staring at the smartly dressed boy. (white tie with black button down;

skinny jeans.) “You don’t even take this maths.”

“I know.” He smiled down at her sweetly. “But I couldn’t go around without

thanking her. Remember Gwen, no deed goes unpunished.”

I fingered my untouched tea gingerly, wondering if I should drink it.

“Thanks I am parched!" I snarled as Arthur snatched the cup from my hand

and downed it.

“What do you want, pendragon?" I asked coldly after he crushed my cup

and tossed it to my feet.

“Just wanted to tell you that I will get you back, for hitting lance, Merlin or

no Merlin."

My stomach larches as he said Merlins name.

There is something wrong with his picture. He's never addressed Merlin by

his first name before. Always by “Girlfriend"

The scent of magic was in the air, almost hovering between Arthur and I as

he breathed heavily into my face.

I dressed my best the next morning, black cocktail dress and fishnet

gloves, topped off with a deep purple, tiny top hat, Bobby pinned to my

“What's with the get up?" Gwen asked before first block math.

“I don't know..." I said airily, watching the door.

________________________

“I'm home!" I called into the house before running into the den with Merlin.

We sat cross legged on the couch, watching t.v.

“But Sebastian..." the small boy on the screen complained.

“No excuses master-" our black butler love fest was cut short by a very

specific blonde prat barging in with his idiot friends.

“Oh look! The witches girlfriend is proposing!" Arthur taunted. In the heat of

the moment, I'd barely noticed merlin pulling out a palm sized rectangular

“It's only a necklace." merlin said, pulling up the top to reveal a stunning

choker with a shining silver pennant.

“Oh, Merlin, it's so beautiful!" I gasped, reaching out to touch the glittering

jewelry.

“Hey! Take your love fest upstairs!" Arthur shoved Merlin over, game

controller in hand.

“Cmon Merlin, I'm not going to let this ASS touch you ever again." I

grabbed his hand, firmly but gently, and led him up the stairs.

We sat on my bed for a second, until he leaned over and clasped the

necklace around my throat, brushing his fingertips against my neck. I

shivered at the contact.

“It's gorgeous." I said softly, fingering the delicate pattern.

“I got it from my mom. She used to wear it all the time, and you remind me

of her." he rubbed his hands together in his lap. “I chose a different chain

for it, mostly because I thought you would like this one more."

“Merlin, that's so thoughtful."

“Sure, I guess." he shrugged. “It's a Celtic symbol. If you trace it with your

finger, it never ends.

I gaped at the necklace again, then reached across the gap and wrapped

my arms around his neck. Merlin cautiously put his hand on my hips and

rubbed circles in my hips with his thumbs. I held onto him for another

minute, just breathing in his scent.

He looked over at some popular trading flip flops. “Let's try that!" he said,

pointed.

Merlin remove one of the wide cuff-like bracelets and put it on the desk.

Taking my hand gently in his, here move one of my fingerless gloves,

sliding it over his thin fingers, an buckling he qband around my wrist.

“Go on." he motioned to  Morgause and I, so I traded one of my silver

studs for one of her huge hoops. “Great, now we're just like them!" we both

punched him lightly

The next night, Friday, Morgause and I slept over at merlins.

“Ugh, I love your moms cookies Merlin, but they are a little messy."

Morgause said, wiping crumbs from her black silk nightgown.

“I know, but what can you do?" Merlin shrugged innocently. “Liking those

pajamas Gana?"

I looked down at his button down flannel shirt and matching pants I was

wearing. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders. “Fuuuuuuzzy."

“Good." he smiled.

A small ticking noise caught my attention. I climbed off merlins bed and

walked over to his window, looking down onto the lawn.

“Guys..."

They approached the window with caution.

“Oh... My... God..." Morgause gaped.

Merlin, however, threw open the window. “What are YOU doing here?!" he

yelled, dodging another pebble.

“Merlin? Please come down!" the boy said.

“No Arthur, just no! Why are you even here?! How do you know where I

live?!"

“I followed Morgana." arthur said.

“That's so creepy! Why are you following me?!"

“Merlin?" Morgause got his attention. “Your gay?"

“No! this is new trust me!" Merlin  leaned out the window again.

“I wanted to ask you a question." the blonde said.

“What?!"

“Will you go to the cinema with me?" Arthur looked so hopeful, I felt kind of

bad for him.

I didnt care that he was gay, for all I knew he could have been shagging

lance this whole time. But the fact he was after merlin, MY Merlin, oh it is

“Uh oh." Morgause said when Merlin drew back in to conference.

“What?" we both asked.

“I didn't think it would work!" she was yelling now.

“Well it bloody did!" he ruffled his hair in frustration.

“I thought you would have figured it out by now! You wouldn't need the

stupid potion, because she already liked you! She didn't need the potion!

You needed a safety net!"

“How?! How could I have figured it out?!" he yelled back.

“I added marshmallows!"

“What is going on?!" I interrupted.

“Morgana, please don't be angry." Merlin took one of my hands in his own.

“I asked Morgause if she would help me make a love potion."

“To enchant me?" I asked stupidly, staring into us clear blue eyes.

“Yes, and I'm terribly sorry."

“But why would you need to enchant me?" I asked, incredulous.

“Because of what you said a few days ago. How you said I was your best

friend."

I stared at Merlin blankly for a moment, then burst out laughing. “That

doesn't mean that we can't be more than friends!" I reached up tentatively

to touch his cheek, cupping his soft skin in my palm.

“Both of you realize arthur is still or there right?" Morgause said,

interrupting our moment.

“Go get rid of him." Merlins eyes didn't leave mine as he spoke.

“But-"

“Go outside and get rid of him."

“Why can't I just use magic from here?"

“Do it the normal way."

“But thats not any fun!"

“Neither is life. Leave."

Morgause groaned and trudged out.

Merlin stepped forward a little, and touched my face gently. He drew a line

from my cheekbone to just under my chin, tilting it up just a tiny bit before

capturing my lips in a perfect kiss.

I moved against him, my fingers running through his hair and resting on the

back of his neck. His arm lowered and encircled my waist, pulling me

impossibly closer. He moved his head slightly, caught a short breath, and

kissed me again.

“Hem." Morgause cleared her throat and we broke apart. “I did as asked."

“Thanks." Merlin said, sliding away but keeping his hand around my waist.

Our eyes met and we smiled.

“Hey! Still here!" Morgause snapped.

“S...sorry. Want to watch a movie?" Merlin asked, still grinning.

We both nodded and curled up on his bed, Merlin in the middle, an arm

around each of us, our heads resting on his chest.

I got about twenty minutes into the movie before falling asleep to the sound

merlins steady heart beat and his breathing into my hair.

Monday, in a nutshell, was terrible.

“Oh, Merlin, your locker!" Morgause gasped, looking at the single red rose

slid between the vents. A note hung from the stem:

      Merlin,

          Please except this.

               With love,

                  Arthur.

“I would hate it if any guy did that to my locker." I said.

“Write that down." Morgause whispered to Merlin.

Merlins hand constricted against mine in his rage after reading the note.

Crushing it in his hand, he whispered something, eyes flashing gold as the

paper burst into flames.

________________________

“I can't do it!" I dropped the scalpel onto the counter, droning defeat.

“Yeah, you can! Just do it like this!" Merlin took my trembling hands in his

own, wrapping his lanky arms around me. He took the scalpel into our

intertwined fingers and we cut open the poor frog. Whenever he smiled, his

cheek would brush mine, his long eyelashes caressing my skin.

“That tickles!" I giggled, turning to face Merlin. He gazed back at me, his

lips grazed mine every time we spoke.

“I'm sorry, but every time I touch you, it feels like..."

“Magic." I finished.

________________________

“How was your day?" mom asked dunking another plate in the soapy

water.

“Fine." I shrugged my jacket off and slung it across my chair. “I'll be

upstairs.

I trudged up said stairs with the intention of calling my bed-ridden choca

friend and telling her what she missed the last few days excluding, of

course, that Arthur had a stalker esque crush on Merlin.

When I reached the top I was suddenly dragged off course an into Arthur’s

room. He slammed re door violently, shoving me onto his bed.

“You bitch!" he screamed.

“What are you talking about?!"

“Shut up! Gwen told me that you and Merlin got together! She even told

me the excact night that it happened! That moment I wanted him, you just

HAD to have him!" he bombarded me with some more curse words, before

true, un-love potion feelings started to tumble out. “Everything I want, you

 get!  Weather it's some triflery, like the last piece of cake, or the love my

own father!" he broke down sobbing into his hands.

“Arthur..." I said, getting up from the bed.

“Don't touch me!" he screamed through his tears. I scrambled out the door

to the bathroom, seeing my brother in such a state wasn't agreeing with

______________________________________

“And that's why I love spiders!" Morgause finished, taking a big bite from

her apple. “Morgana? Are you allright?" she asked through the crunchy

I'd been staring at the courtyard for the duration of Morgauses story,

leaning up against merlin. My thoughts had been blank, I focused solely on

how my head rose and fell whenever he inhaled or exhaled.

“Yeah, I'm fine." I shook my head to wake myself up fully.

“Morgana don't you dare lie to me." Merlin said, hugging me tighter.

“Arthur... He..." I sighed and gave in. “He took me into his room last night

and yelled at me for taking you away from you."

“Oh, gana, that's terrible!" Morgause bit off another chunk of the apple. “I

wish this was his head."

“Oh, don't stay that, he's still part of my family, and i still love him, no

matter how big of a prat he is."

______________________________________

That night, Merlin joined us for dinner.

“Its so nice for you to join us tonight." My mom said as she set to more

steamy plates of food on the table.

“It's nice of you to invite me." he smiled charmingly.

My parents made light conversation with Merlin, while I surveyed quietly.

“So, Merlin, why do you dress like that?" my mother asked, genuinely

curious.

“To express my individuality.everyones the same these days, it's time to

stand up for differences." he answered.

She stared at him curiously. "and I like how skinny jeans make my ass look

I covered my face with my hands, trying not to laugh at my fathers

expression, nor the fact that Arthur had just peeked under the table to

check.

"ah." dad swallowed the lump building in his throat. "and morgana, do you

plan on admiring his... Ass?" he turned back to Merlin. "same question."

"ah, I... Uh..." I stammered, busying myself with my food.

"um..." Merlin grabbed his glass to avoid my dads question, but he quickly

regurgitated the water, eyes wide.

"what's wrong?" I mouthed.

Merlins eyes darted towards Arthur, then to a not-so-anonymous hand

sliding up his thigh. "make him stop!" he mouthed.

"Arthur!" I said forcefully, and the hand pulled back. "how was your school

day?"

"fine." he said non-chalauntly, resuming wolfing down his food.

________________________

After dinner, Merlin and I helped clean up and retreated to the den.

"I don't want you alone in there with some boy!" my dad called into the dark

room.

"it's okay dad, I'll chaperone!" arthurs alarmingly chipper voice led him in,

and he plopped down next to Merlin on the couch. "morgana, do we really

have to watch fullmetal again?! You know I hate this show."

"I love it." Merlin said simply, wrapping an arm around me when Arthur fell

silent.

I was totally sucked into the story until Merlin jerked suddenly.

"what's wrong?"

"your brother just walked his fingers towards-"

"arthur!" I cut Merlin off, leaping off the couch.

"what?" Arthur shrugged innocently. "he does look really sexy in those

jeans."

"damn straight." Merlin muttered into my ear from his hiding place behind

me. I elbowed him before continuing.

"Arthur, you need to get over this creepy obsession with Merlin!" I grabbed

merlins hand and marched him up the stairs.


End file.
